Dia dos Marotos
by Victoria Morrison Fitz
Summary: É o dia dos marotos, os que eles podem aprontar em um dia desses?


**Essa história é especial pra Kaahl que faz aniversário hoje!**

**Parabéns pra você!**

**Dia dos Marotos**

A manhã estava calma em Hogwarts, exceto no dormitório masculino do sétimo ano.

E toda essa confusão tinha um motivo: Era o dia dos marotos. Foi nesse dia em que os nossos marotos surgiram.

- O que vamos fazer hoje? – Sirius perguntou – É o nosso dia!

- Eu sei. vamos fazer o que fazemos todos anos! - sugeriu James – marotagem!

- Mas e a Lily? Ela não vai ficar brava? – Remo perguntou.

- Eu explico pra ela. E onde tá o Rabicho?

- Na cozinha – disse Sirius revirando os olhos – ele me disse que não vai participar das nossas atividades marotas. Ele tem detenção com a Minnie, porque não fez o trabalho e tem que fazer o trabalho.

- Sem um maroto? – James perguntou.

- Aham. Sem um maroto – disse Remo.

- Tá, fazer o que! E vamos fazer que tipo de marotagem? – James perguntou.

- Sei lá! Podia ser um quiz maroto! – disse Sirius animado.

- Quiz Maroto? – Remo perguntou franzindo a testa.

- É. Nós formulamos perguntas e desafios malucos, e fazemos isso durante o dia inteiro. Sabe, giramos uma garrafa, por exemplo, ela indica quem faz e quem pergunta. É tipo um verdade ou conseqüência, só que mais maroto. – disse Sirius totalmente animado.

- Pode ser – concordou James -, mas que tipo de pergunta exatamente?

- Algo totalmente sem noção. Tipo qual é a cor da sua cueca de domingo? Qual a cor do sutien da mãe – disse Sirius, os olhos brilhando.

- Perfeito! – disse Remo.

Perguntas prontas, eles desceram.

- Bom dia, Lily – disse James a beijando de leve.

- Bom dia, Jay – ela disse sorrindo.

- Posso falar com você? – James perguntou.

- Claro. Já volto Lene.

Eles foram pra um canto. Ele explicou a situação.

- Tudo bem. É um dia especial pra você, por Sirius e pro Remo. E pode sim aprontar com o Snape, hoje eu deixo!

- Deixa é? – James perguntou a puxando pela cintura.

- Aham. Eu mando e você obedece – disse Lily passando os braços pelo pescoço de James.

- É? – ele a puxou pra perto.

- Sim!

E se beijaram apaixonadamente.

- Ei, o casal briga! Eu não quero estragar o momento de vocês, mas temos que tomar café! – gritou Sirius sorrindo maroto.

- Tá, Sr. Eu tenho trinta e tantos dentes mega brilhantes – disse Lily revirando os olhos.

Os marotos, Lily e Lene saíram pro café.

Todos sentados a mesa da Grifinória, o dia começa.

No banco, Sirius girou a garrafa. A boca pergunta, o fundo responde.

**Remo x James**

Remo pegou um pergaminho e avaliou as perguntas e os desafios.

- Eu te desafio a se declarar pro Seboso!

- Isso? Moleza!

James saiu da mesa da Grifinória, e seguiu pra mesa da Sonserina.

Bateu no ombro de Snape.

- Que foi Potter? – ele perguntou irritado.

- Eu só queria falar uma coisa com você – disse James sorrindo maroto.

- O que?

- Eu sei que tivemos muitas diferenças e brigas, mas eu quero que saiba que eu realmente gosto de você. Seus cabelos seboso e fedorento não são um problema, nada que um shampoo bom não faça, e seu nariz grande, uma cirurgia plástica resolve, e sua pele, um pó feminino ajuda, podemos achar um tom pra sua pele...

- Potter, se manda daqui!

- Eu tentei sebosão!

James saiu dali sorrindo marotamente.

A mesa da Grifinória se matava de rir.

_Aula de Transfiguração._

**Sirius x Remo**

- Aluado, eu te perguntou: qual cor você acha que é o sutien da professora Minnie?

Apesar de estar totalmente corado, Remo respondeu. A classe e a professora toda virada pra eles.

- Eu diria que pelo seu jeito severo e respeitoso, uma cor mais clara como um bege ou um tom mais pro marrom.

James e Sirius caíram na gargalha, e logo Remo os seguiu. A turma toda olhava abobada pra eles. Minerva quase soltava fogo pelo nariz.

- Detenção, Srs. Lupin e Black.

Eles sorriram maroto.

_Aula de Feitiços_

**James x Sirius**

- Almofadinhas, eu te desafio andar só de cueca pela aula e dançar sensualmente!

Sirius fuzilou James, mas assim fez. Tirou o uniforme, ficando só de cueca, pra alegria das meninas, e parou no meio da sala. Remo ligou um pequeno rádio trouxa e a musica começou.

Sirius começou a dançar, sensualmente na frente da classe toda.

- Sr. Black, detenção! – disse o professor Flitwick com uma voz esganiçada.

Sirius sorriu maroto e voltou pro seu lugar.

_Almoço_

**Remo x Sirius**

- Almofadinhas, eu te pergunto: o que você acha mais sensual na professora Minnie, seu coque sempre bem prezo, seu rosto sério ou seu jeito severo?

O salão e os professores virados pra eles.

- Eu? Bom Remito, eu poderia dizer que seu jeito totalmente severo é muito sensual, mas ai vem aquele cabelo sempre bem arrumado e seu rosto sério. É muito difícil. Mas eu escolho seu cabelo, é totalmente sensual!

O salão começou a rir.

- Detenção Srs. Black e Lupin!

_Aula de Herbologia_

**Sirius x James**

- Pontas, eu te perguntou: você prefere as mandrágoras ou o salgueiro lutador pra um encontro muito romântico com sua amada Lily?

- Eu escolheria o salgueiro lutador, porque ninguém iria me incomodar lá.

Os colegas começaram a rir.

- Sr. Potter, detenção.

_Sala comunal_

**James x Remo**

- Aluado, eu te desafio a beijar a Luciana na frente do namorado dela!

Remo, fuzilando James com os olhos, se levantou, caminhou até a tal menina, e na frente o namorado dela, beijou ela. Saiu sem dizer nada.

O salão comunal todo o encarou.

- Só falta mais um! – comemorou Sirius.

_Jantar_

**Sirius x James**

_-_ Pontas, eu te desafio a fazer aquilo que você quer fazer a muito tempo, e na frente de todos!

- Certo, Almofadinhas.

Ele puxou uma caixinha do bolso, subiu na mesa, e chamou Lily pra se levantar. Ela o encarou sem entender nada.

- Lily, eu sei que passamos por várias fazes até chegarmos aqui, de estarmos namorando e felizes juntos.

Ela sorriu pra ele.

- E sei que eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo Jay.

Ele sorriu.

- Então, eu estou aqui, na frente de todos, pra te perguntar...

Ele abriu a caixinha e mostrou um lindo anel de noivado.

- Lílian Evans, você quer se casar comigo? Se tornar a Srª Potter?

Os olhos de Lily se encheram de lágrimas. As meninas suspiraram.

- É claro que sim, Jay!

Ela pulou no seu pescoço o beijando apaixonadamente.

O salão todo começou a bater palmas. James pegou o anel e colocou no seu dedo.

- É lindo esse momento, Srs. Potter e Evans – disse Minerva limpando os olhos em um lenço -, mas eu gostaria que se sentassem!

- Claro, professora – disse Lily se sentando com James.

**Fim**

Não há nada como um dia maroto pra fazer um pedido como esse!


End file.
